Cuéntame un secreto
by Misty Sunflower
Summary: Habían sido equilibrio uno del otro; queriéndose necesitándose y a la vez ocultándolo como un secreto infantil, tierno e inocente Pero cuando sus caminos se separaron esos sentimientos no aclarados terminaron por sacrificar su linda amistad, convirtiéndolos en personas distintas a las que esperaban ser ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar tu vida la ausencia de una sola persona? (AshMistyGary)
1. Prólogo

**Cuéntame un secreto.**

 ** _Prólogo._**

 **Siempre** me equivoco, aun cuando intento hacer lo mejor. No, no soy pesimista. Creo en los sueños, en nunca rendirse. Pero si te cuento un secreto, muy en el fondo, comienzo a preguntarme si me he vuelto patético, empeñado en algo que no tiene futuro.

No he conseguido ganar una Liga en mi vida, pero llevo años compitiendo.

Probablemente has oído hablar de mí, muchos recuerdan mi nombre. No hay un lugar donde no me reciban con calurosas bienvenidas. Pero he perdido el contacto con la mayoría de mis amigos. Normalmente ni siquiera pienso en ello. No me lo permito. Mi vida es movimiento constante. Nunca me detengo, voy de una aventura a la otra. Sólo que hoy es mi cumpleaños y aunque tengo más mensajes de felicitación de los que podría leer en una noche, curiosamente me siento solo.

No lo admitiría en voz alta pero en momentos así, cuando cuestiono mis elecciones de vida, ella me viene a la memoria. La que me regañaba cuando holgazaneaba, la que se preocupaba cuando flaqueaba, la que quería impresionar más que a nadie.

Busco en vano un feliz cumpleaños de su parte, pero eso no me sorprende, hace dos años que ella dejó de escribirme, y reconozco que fui yo quien gradualmente la alejó.

"La próxima vez que vaya a Kanto, seguro que iré a verte." Solía ser mi respuesta cuando ella me reclamaba lo poco que nos veíamos, pero lo que realmente significaba era que iría cuando por fin ganara un torneo regional. No quería mostrarle un yo incapaz de alcanzar sus sueños. Quería hacerla sentir orgullosa. Quería darle lo mejor de mí. El resultado de todo mi esfuerzo; el futuro, mis triunfos, estabilidad.

"Sabes que cuentas conmigo. Eres mi mejor amiga."

También se lo decía a menudo. No quería perderla. No podía explicárselo.

¿Cómo iba a entender que ella era una distracción? Más que la comida. Más que dormir. Más que mi falta de prudencia para alejarme de los problemas. Ella era mi mayor distracción.

Y por eso cuando continuamente la echaba de menos, me obligaba a empujarla al fondo de mis pensamientos, hasta que se volvió una parte de mí que me acompañaba a todos lados casi sin notarla, como la música ambiental de mi mente, enterrada entre recuerdos de infancia y viejas promesas que ahora caigo en la cuenta nunca cumplí.

Ella es mi más grande remordimiento.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Hace mucho que no escribía nada.

Esta historia es un poco sobre lo que es perder hasta el punto de no ver sentido a luchar por ello de nuevo, lo que es creer que lo mejor es superarlo, crecer y hacer algo distinto. Es sobre la verdadera amistad, y todo lo que hay de bueno en nosotros, pero también sobre nuestros miedos, el orgullo y eso que nos hace a veces alejar a quienes más queremos cuando más los necesitamos.

Es sobre cómo todo eso sucede poco a poco, hasta que un día nos damos cuenta que nos hemos convertido en extraños, muy diferentes a quienes esperábamos ser.

Y al final, de cuentas, es sobre perdonarse a sí mismo, y a los demás, y decidir una vez más, todavía no darse por vencido.


	2. Pero te recordaré en silencio

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento; sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios; cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.

 _ **Con**_ _mucho cariño para_ _ **Kya y Galita**_ _, verdaderas amigas además de ser las más fieles lectoras que cualquiera sería afortunado de tener._

 _ **Inspirado**_ _en canciones del drama coreano_ _ **My Girl**_ _._

 _ **Porque extrañaba escribir.**_

 **Cuéntame un secreto.**

 _No sabría explicarlo, pero creo que fue así desde un inicio, seguía yendo hacia él, aun sabiendo que eso me lastimaría._

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Pero te recordaré en silencio._

 **Algunas** veces quisiera pensar que no he cambiado en nada, que soy la misma implacable Misty Waterflower que una vez se escapó de casa proclamando que no regresaría hasta demostrar que era la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos. Ésa que preferiría tener de enemigo al mundo entero antes de aceptar estar de acuerdo en algo en lo que no creía. Ésa que era tan impulsiva para hablar que no se detendría a reparar en las consecuencias.

Pero no lo soy. No soy nada de eso ya.

Cómo explicarlo, es como si la vida misma me hubiera obligado a quedarme en un lugar para hacerme cargo de algo que era mucho más grande que yo, y hubiera tenido que madurar según esas responsabilidades, hasta convertirme en alguien que piensa cuidadosamente en qué es lo que se espera de mí en todo preciso momento.

Fue algo tan gradual que no creo que nadie diría que he cambiado, y, por cierto, me parece mejor que no se enteren de que mi vida perfectamente estable y mi yo siempre correcto no era lo que tenía en mente para mi futuro.

Y, no es que me desagrade del todo. A veces lo que no se imaginaba puede convertirse en lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida, y en mi caso fue como encontrar una vocación distinta a la que creía tener; como si mi profesión me hubiera elegido a mí y no al revés.

¿Que si aún soy entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos? Por supuesto. ¿Que si soy la mejor? Sí, de hecho, lo soy; bueno, algunas veces, cuando algún niño de diez años así lo declara.

Pero mi trabajo no es ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos, sino saber dar enseñanzas de vida, o, al menos, algún consejo decente sobre cómo entrenar a sus Pokémon a cada niño que intente ganar una medalla en mi gimnasio.

Es lo que espera la Liga de mí, quiénes resultan ser mis jefes a los que no puedo contradecir sino buscar agradar y dialogar con ellos en el peor de los casos, porque la última palabra es la suya, no la mía.

Y, ellos no quieren que sea dura, ni que sea difícil ganar mi medalla; ellos esperan que sea una mentora acertada.

No me gusta admitirlo en voz alta, pero en cierto modo, hace tantos años atrás, cuando discutí con mis hermanas por regalarle la medalla del gimnasio a Ash, tenían razón.

La mayoría de las veces tendremos que otorgar medallas más a base de méritos implícitos que después de luchar contra novatos usando todo nuestro potencial y experiencia; me parece muy obvio ahora: los niños merecen la oportunidad de avanzar, en vez de hacerlos estancarse y probablemente renunciar a su sueño demasiado pronto.

Así que mi principal papel como líder de gimnasio es impulsarlos a continuar con su viaje, hasta superar todo obstáculo al que se puedan enfrentar en el camino.

Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que predico, yo renuncié a mi viaje.

No me malentiendan, no me avergüenzo de ello; es cierto que amo mi nueva profesión (mis hermanas dicen que es porque soy naturalmente maternal y por eso los niños me escuchan) pero de vez en cuando me siento tan restringida, tan obligada a nunca salirme de las líneas finamente marcadas que echo en falta esa pieza de mí más libre y aventurera.

Ahora soy como alguien que a veces se siente sofocada, pero debe ocultarlo por el bien de los otros. Alguien que entre el ajetreo de la vida se quedó sin ningún amigo íntimo a quien pudiera confesarle que en ocasiones se siente sola en medio de muchas exigencias.

Y cuando me siento así extraño a Ash, y lo que él significaba en mi vida; mi amigo de infancia, mi primer compañero de viaje, el que nunca podía quedarse quieto y animaba todo a su alrededor, al que yo hubiera acompañado hasta el fin del mundo, pero hace años que me prometí por fin dejar de seguirlo.

En realidad, ésa fue una decisión profundamente difícil para mí, porque _por fin dejar de seguirlo_ significa soltar cualquier vestigio del pasado y de mi infancia.

Por fin dejar de seguirlo significa aceptar que él ya no volteó para ver si yo estaba atrás suyo.

Dejar de seguirlo significa permitir que se aleje de mí.

Y, aun así, no lo he olvidado y no dejo de preguntarme si él sigue siendo el mismo por dentro como me parece ha de seguir siendo en apariencia. Si todavía cree en sus sueños con la misma intensidad como cuando éramos niños, si él algún día después de todo volverá para decirme que lo ha conseguido y que es el mejor maestro Pokémon de la historia. Si con su sonrisa satisfecha, de algún modo, me traerá de vuelta algo de lo que yo perdí, porque en algún punto compartir y formar parte de sus sueños se volvió más importante que incluso alcanzar los míos.

Y, mientras miro su imagen entre mis contactos telefónicos admito que en estos años sin hablar hay mucho que habría querido contarle, pero nuevamente hoy no me permito mandarle ningún mensaje.

Mantengo su número sólo por si acaso él decide llamarme alguna vez.

No, no se trata de orgullo ni mera terquedad. Tampoco tuvimos una pelea fuerte.

Simplemente estoy cansada, ¿saben?, de ser la única que parece importarle mantener nuestra amistad; de que cada vez que le envié un paquete con algún detalle mío, o que le llamé para preguntar cómo estaba, o si alguna vez me visitaría me hizo sentir como alguien que ruega, alguien que se está esforzando en demasía hasta el punto de sentirse acosadora.

Sí, fue algo de lo que hablamos muchas veces, pero después de discutirlo, siempre terminábamos en lo mismo: él me aseguraba que era su amiga y que sabía que podía contar él; me repetía lo mucho que me apreciaba y al instante me volvía a explicar lo ocupado que estaba y lo culpable que lo hacía sentir cuando le decía esas cosas.

¿Se supone que la amistad sea así de complicada?

En el fondo, ambos debemos saber que no, (aunque no me queda del todo claro lo que Ash piense), así que, por ahora, he aceptado la realidad, nuestras circunstancias, y lo dejo tranquilo para enfocarse en sus medallas y sus batallas, en sus Pokémon y en sus sueños; no soy más una distracción.

Pero, tengo un secreto que no le contaría a nadie: Ash fue la primera persona que genuinamente consideré mi amigo y aún me hace feliz cuando me entero que a él le va bien.

A veces creo que me he convertido en su fan número uno, animándolo desde lejos, creyendo firmemente en el día en el que por fin se alzará victorioso; ésa es mi manera de seguir siendo su amiga, la única forma que conozco de mantenerme fiel a nuestras promesas de amistad.

Y algún día cuando regrese le diré que siempre supe que lo lograría, comenzaremos nuestra historia de nuevo entonces.

"Disculpe por hacerla esperar." El dependiente de la tienda de suministros para acuarios llama mi atención. "Esta es la pieza que pidió."

Sonrío amablemente ocultando mi teléfono dentro de mi bolsillo, y regreso una vez más a mis obligaciones.

* * *

 **Mi** tren de regreso a Celeste desde ciudad Carmín será hasta dentro de media hora, así que me permito caminar con calma por las calles viendo los escaparates de las tiendas; las bolsas que cargo en ambas manos no son realmente pesadas y no me molesta la espera.

El sol está a punto de ocultarse, y el mar a lo lejos brilla con un resplandor dorado. Es un día muy agradable pero también terriblemente ordinario; he hecho este viaje para surtirnos de alguna pieza o comprar algún material cientos de veces.

Entonces, ¿por qué me sentiré más nostálgica de lo normal hoy?

Suspiro sin saber exactamente la respuesta, y justo cuando me giro para seguir andando, la persona que sale de una de las tiendas básicamente me golpea en la cara con la puerta.

"¡Oye, fíjate antes de salir!" Le espeto molesta a la vez que me llevo una mano a mi ojo izquierdo que me palpita, haciendo que la bolsa que cargaba en ésta se deslice hasta mi codo.

"Hey, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?"

Su voz se me hace vagamente familiar, así que alzo el rostro para encontrarme justo delante de Gary Oak, y su nombre inmediatamente me trae malas impresiones.

No es tanto que lo conozca personalmente, porque más allá de algunas reuniones en Paleta y otros encuentros casuales no lo he tratado de cerca, pero a mí nunca se me olvidará el Gary grosero y mordaz que era de niño.

Será el nieto del más respetado profesor de la región de Kanto, pero la razón por la que tiene tantas seguidoras está más allá de mi entendimiento. Gary es altanero. Arrogante. Y viéndolo, de cerca, admito casi por instinto, que también es innegablemente atractivo.

Lo escucho aclararse la garganta.

"¿Estás aturdida por el golpe o te quedaste asombrada por mi inusual atractivo?" Me sonríe más jugando que altivo, y entonces, yo regreso al presente, haciendo a un lado su mano que parecía tener la intención de tocar mi ojo.

"Estoy bien. Sólo ten más cuidado."

Comienzo a caminar rápido esperando que él tome el sentido contrario, y siento cómo mi cara está algo sonrojada tras haber sido tan transparente en lo que pensaba (debo pasar demasiado tiempo con mis hermanas últimamente).

Lo escucho reír bajito como si le diera gracia mi actitud, y lamentablemente, al instante me alcanza y comienza a caminar junto a mí.

"Vas a tomar el tren de las 7:30, ¿no? Yo también."

No respondo nada y me limito a caminar.

"Por cierto, ¿sabes con quién hablé justo esta mañana?" Me dice después de un momento como si acabara de encontrar el mejor tema de conversación que hubiera podido ocurrírsele.

Disminuyo un poco mi velocidad, y lo miro con un gesto que está entre la que solía ser y la que soy, una mezcla de desde cuando somos amigos, y un silencio que le permite seguir hablando si así quiere.

"Tu viejo compañero de viaje, Ash. Ahora está en una de esas islas cuyo nombre ni siquiera se acuerda. Él nunca va a cambiar, ¿no crees?"

"No, al menos espero que no." Me sorprendo a mí misma respondiendo con genuina añoranza y Gary me mira como si acabara de descubrir un secreto mío, lo cual me hace sentir bastante incómoda.

"Él y tú eran unidos, ¿no?"

Y parece que un qué pasó se desprende de su mirada.

"Sí, lo éramos. Cuando éramos niños."

Hasta hace unos pocos años, agrego para mis adentros.

"Es triste cuando se debilitan las amistades. Yo he perdido varias."

Me dice como queriendo crear un vínculo entre nosotros y entonces lo miro con suspicacia.

Mi lado sensato siempre me ha dicho que no hay que confiar en quien una vez ya mostró ser un patán en muchos sentidos, qué importa si eso fue cuando era un chiquillo consentido de diez años y no un conmemorado investigador Pokémon de veinticinco. Puede que las personas maduremos, pero en esencia, ¿no todos terminamos volviendo a lo mismo? Para bien, si se nos inspira, para mal, si se nos tienta.

Me tomo unos segundos antes de responder.

"Realmente no me molesta mucho. Nos saludaríamos con gusto si nos viéramos. No creo que ninguno de los dos piense que perdimos nuestra amistad o algo así."

Siempre he negado lo mucho que sinceramente significa para mí Ash, y con el tiempo eso incluso se convirtió en un tratar con indiferencia nuestra antigua amistad. ¿Lo ven? No cambiamos por dentro, sólo nos ajustamos a la vida.

No sé por qué lo hago, pero tampoco veo por qué tendría que decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos a Gary.

Él me mira en silencio un momento como analizando mi respuesta, y me doy cuenta que eso debe ser algo que ha adquirido después de años en su profesión. Una obvia tendencia a analizar todo.

"Suenas como alguien muy práctica."

Me encojo de hombros, como si no supiera de otra forma de ser.

Él se ríe, aunque yo no veo el porqué.

"También suena a una obvia mentira."

Nos miramos un instante, y luego, sonrío cortésmente.

"La vida es así, Gary, no siempre se puede seguir por el mismo camino que tus amigos, pero una separación no significa que la amistad termine."

Ésa soy yo enseñando sobre la vida, sobre las inevitables despedidas en los viajes Pokémon.

Hemos llegado a la estación del tren y sin esperar una respuesta me dirijo a sentarme en una de las bancas; y de algún modo me sorprende cuando él no me sigue.

¿Por qué me siento un poco desilusionada?

Sonrío no intentando meditar mucho en esa incongruencia mía, porque después de todo, a todos nos gusta un poco de atención, aunque ésta sea de Gary Oak.

* * *

 **El** sol está casi completamente oculto cuando el tren que me llevará de vuelta a casa por fin se pone en marcha.

Todo lo que quisiera es un rato tranquilo pero un grupo de mercaderes que abordaron a último momento pasa uno tras otro junto a mí disculpándose por rozarme con sus pertenencias, provocando un pequeño escándalo de voces dentro del vagón, y de repente, siento cómo algo frío presiona suavemente mi ojo izquierdo.

Cuando levanto la vista, me encuentro con un sonriente Gary, y lo que presiona mi ojo, resulta ser un helado de esos que venden en las tiendas de conveniencia.

"Toma; te ayudará a calmar el dolor."

Sujeto el helado sin saber si se refiere al golpe o al obvio dolor emocional que intento ocultar cada vez que hablo de Ash con alguien.

Él se sienta frente a mí sin comentar más, y quizás es porque realmente amo los helados, o porque su expresión es tan agradable, como si fuéramos amigos en lugar de apenas conocidos, pero me parece que Gary no es tan malo como creía.

Y sonriéndole por un instante, se me pasa por la mente, si no es precisamente así cómo se inicia una amistad.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Lamento muchísimo la demora, la verdad es que todo lo que tenía en mente para esta pequeña historia ha ido cambiando conforme la escribo (así que, no es una advertencia, pero esperen cualquier cosa) y creo que soy un caos (por no decir caso perdido).

Ahora bien, creo que ya me siento mucho más inspirada y estoy superando mi bloqueo de escritora (¡viva!).

Muchísimas gracias como siempre por leer hasta aquí.


	3. Después de escucharte

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento; sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios; cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.

 _ **Con**_ _mucho cariño para_ _ **Kya**_ _y_ _ **Galita**_ _, verdaderas amigas además de ser las más fieles lectoras que cualquiera sería afortunado de tener._

 _ **Inspirado**_ _en canciones del drama coreano_ _ **My Girl**_ _._

 _ **Porque extrañaba escribir.**_

 **Cuéntame un secreto.**

 **En este momento** , no podría recordar ni mi nombre si me lo preguntaran contra amenaza de golpes, pero alrededor siguen coreando _Ash, Ash_ y ya que no hay otro al que puedan estar aclamando, digamos que ése es.

"Soy Ash."

Escucho a mi propia voz sonar alta, fuerte, ajena a mí, y hecho siguiente los que me acompañan brindan emocionados, porque al parecer la sola declaración de mi nombre es algo para celebrarse.

"¡El mejor maestro Pokémon de la historia, el campeón de campeones!" Una chica grita secundada por un vitoreo unánime.

Ah, es eso lo que festejamos.

Mi mirada se fija en el trofeo sobre la mesa, y su inscripción en letras doradas parece bailar frente a mí impidiéndome leer lo que dice, pero no me hace falta hacerlo; sé que mi nombre está ahí.

Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan deprimido?

No lo sé, es como si esta noche hubiera algo en mí faltante. Roto. Quizás perdido.

Mi cuerpo se mueve por autonomía, y de alguna manera me uno a los demás riendo, celebrando, bebiendo y cantando sin que mi mente ni mi espíritu estén realmente en ello.

La verdad no me molesta si me embriago, sólo quiero que la música ensordecedora se sienta más lejana, que el eco del que dicen es mi nombre se vuelva ininteligible, y que esta multitud de rostros sonrientes sea tan empañada que me resulte irrelevante que no podría reconocer a ninguno de ellos mañana.

Pero una persistente voz en mi cabeza me repite que sin importar cuánto huya de ello, en todo lugar con una Liga regional, a partir de esta noche, igual que entre estas personas, seré reconocido como el mejor.

Y, ¿ahora qué? Soy el mejor maestro Pokémon del mundo, ¿y ahora qué?

Llamaría a Misty para preguntarle, o mejor, para que me regañara por cuestionarme semejante niñería. _¿Y ahora qué? Ahora vives tu sueño, señor maestro Pokémon._

Su voz en mi mente suena mucho más clara que la música y las voces cercanas, pero no hay nada más distante en mi vida que Misty.

Misty que fue la primera persona que conocí en mis viajes Pokémon, mi primera amiga, mi primera consejera, mi primera crítica, la primera en reconocer algo especial en mí, mi primera seguidora, Misty que al menos hoy debería estar aquí, no está.

Misty.

Es curioso cómo aun cuando he olvidado hasta mi nombre, todavía recuerdo el de ella tan vívidamente como también podría describir a detalle cada ángulo del contorno de su rostro, pero su ausencia es la única verdad que vale esta noche.

¿Les cuento un secreto bien guardado?

Misty, la elogiada líder del gimnasio Celeste, un día repentinamente renunció a su cargo.

Sólo la Liga, sus hermanas y yo lo sabemos, el resto cree que ella está tomándose un tiempo fuera para entrenar.

Cuando me enteré en verdad esperaba que Misty sólo necesitara descansar, una época lejos para volver a viajar, capturar nuevos Pokémon, o simplemente para permitirse una merecida escapada del mundo, ya saben, por un corto período.

Pero, eso fue hace _tres_ años, y creo que todos los que confiaban que ella regresaría a Celeste han desistido de dicha ilusión; bueno, excepto yo, hasta esta noche.

Pensaba que sin lugar a duda, Misty vendría hoy para ver si yo conseguía hacer historia o si alguien más se llevaría el título; porque si se trataba de algo tan grande como esto no sería igual a hace dos años cuando en vano supuse que ella vendría para verme ganar el título de campeón de la Liga de Kanto.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que dejé pasar tantos años guardando su contacto para cuando pudiera darle la gran noticia de mi victoria, que cuando al fin llegó el momento todo lo que me contestó fue una grabación de número no asignado.

Suena patético, pero es que en lo más profundo tenía esta idea infantil de que sin importar cuántos años pasaran de por medio, ella definitivamente estaría presente cuando consiguiera alcanzar mi sueño; ambos estaríamos orgullosos y sin necesidad de explicaciones, a partir de entonces reconstruiríamos nuestra vieja y descuidada amistad. Me lo había prometido, la recompensaría por tanto tiempo de espera.

¿Pero por qué estaba tan seguro de que ella me aguardaba?

¿Es que todo este tiempo no he estado más que pensando en mí y en lo que yo quiero?

Ya no sé si esta nueva y creciente preocupación que siento por Misty es culpa, añoranza o tal vez una justificada inquietud por su paradero.

¿Misty, debería reconocer que te fallé como amigo?

¿Hace tres años me necesitabas y no estuve ahí?

¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces que decidiste dejar algo para lo que eras indisputablemente la mejor?

No hay nadie que pueda decírmelo.

Pero mi corazón lo entiende.

Soy Ash, oficialmente el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo, y pienso que quiero renunciar.

 _No debió haber sorpresa, ni pesar, ni ninguna emoción complicada, pero la nuestra era una amistad que se quejaba, se rompía y era celosa._

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Después de escucharte._

 **(Tres años atrás.)**

 **Mi** vida ha estado marcada por fuertes momentos clave, ocurridos en días terriblemente ordinarios, cuando menos los esperaba, cuando no habría podido detenerlos; esos que desviaron mi rumbo, como si yo fuera un barco de papel a la deriva en un mar enorme.

Y, a veces me pregunto, ¿desde dónde soplará el viento que me llevará lejos la próxima vez?

Temo por esos momentos porque sé que llegarán. No tanto por su naturaleza inevitable, sino porque reconozco que soy yo la que tiene la tendencia a poner en prioridad los sueños de otros a los míos; como cuando comencé a viajar con Ash y en algún punto decidí que apoyarlo a ganar medallas y competir en Ligas era más importante que concentrarme en mi propio entrenamiento.

¿Pero por qué pongo mis planes y proyectos siempre subordinados a los deseos e intereses de otros?

Si la historia de todo niño empieza con la de sus padres, la mía tuvo por inicio, el no ser deseada.

Mis padres no pensaban tener más de tres hijas, por lo que mi nacimiento resultó un verdadero castigo para ellos, quiénes odiaban la idea de volver a los berrinches, los pañales y las canciones de cuna.

Me convertí en la clase de bebé que exigía poco; casi no lloraba, y estaba sola la mayor parte de tiempo, andando por ahí por mi cuenta.

A decir verdad, aun antes de que murieran, no los recuerdo tanto a ellos como a su ausencia en mi vida: son como la silueta borrosa en una fotografía mal enfocada; se supone que fueron mis padres, pero la verdad es que nunca pude verlos así.

Me prestaban tan poca atención que, para poner un ejemplo, una vez de pequeña casi me come un Gyarados; y a pesar de que fue un accidente sin heridos que terminó con un _ay, Misty, no llores_ , me generó tanto miedo la experiencia que se convirtió en una fobia mía (de tantas), y, además, como entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos, me avergonzaba que alguien se enterara.

De hecho, pasé años sin contárselo a Ash o a Brock, pero aun confesándoselos, no creo que me permitiera transmitirles la verdadera vulnerabilidad y dolor que significaba para mí.

No es que eso en específico importe ahora, porque es algo que he superado; incluso, en una de esas vueltas de la vida, me he convertido en la orgullosa entrenadora del Gyarados más fuerte de la región.

La cosa es que ahora que soy mayor, puedo ver claramente que cuando los conocí era sólo una niña escapando de casa, ésa con miedo de abrir su corazón; y últimamente me he llegado a preguntar, en retrospectiva, si hubiera cambiado en algo si, en lugar de a poco y en partes, les hubiera revelado mi historia y mis verdaderos sentimientos sin guardarme secretos.

Porque cada vez que les conté una anécdota de mi niñez, lo que no les decía era lo sola que realmente viví antes de viajar con ellos, que por eso eran tan especiales para mí, que fueron quienes me mostraron por primera vez lo que es sentirse querido y parte de algo; en el sentido más profundo ellos fueron mi familia.

Probablemente por aquel tiempo también lo fui para ellos, pero hay un gran muro que nos hace sentir esa afirmación de maneras muy diferentes: Ash perdió a su padre de muy pequeño, pero tiene a la madre más comprensiva que conozco, y aunque Brock es el primogénito de diez niños con padres a veces también bastante inmaduros, ninguno de los dos sabe realmente lo que es sentirse sin familia.

A veces aún junto a mis hermanas me siento como cosa ligeramente aparte, como si aun entre ellas y yo hubiera una obvia diferencia: tuvimos los mismos padres, pero ellas fueron queridas y yo no.

Y tal vez es por ello por lo que hoy, en este día tan agradable y ordinario, estoy aquí mirando a Daisy tomarse del brazo de su marido, mientras anuncia ante todos que tienen una gran noticia que darnos, y, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de inquietud por lo que sea que van a decir a continuación.

Igual a cuando ganó un tercer lugar en un concurso de belleza, sus más grandes noticias suelen afectarme de una forma u otra.

Ajena a mi mirada expectante, Daisy, intercambia una sonrisa de complicidad con Violet y Lily que están en los primeros lugares de su mesa, y volviendo la mirada al resto de nosotros se da un momento para tomar aire, probablemente disfrutando de la atención general que ha conseguido en la que es la fiesta de aniversario del Profesor Oak; presentes todos los que tienen que ver con ella o con su esposo, y muchos más que seguramente apenas y saben quiénes son ellos.

"Tracey y yo estamos esperando un hijo." Nos revela al fin. "Estoy embarazada."

Por un instante, mientras los demás se rompen en felicitaciones, yo los miro desconcertada. ¿Daisy está embarazada?

La feliz noticia después de dos años de matrimonio, de algún modo me toma como una verdadera sorpresa tranquilizadora, y me acerco sonriente para unirme al abrazo del que mis otras dos hermanas mayores ya forman parte.

Tendría que dejar de temer que algo va a alejarme de aquí, porque ahora soy parte de esto, ¿cierto?

"Hermanita, vas a ser tía." Daisy me rodea con sus brazos terminando por callar todas mis inquietudes interiores.

 **La tarde** de noticias inesperadas culminó con el anuncio de la jubilación de nuestro querido (y anciano) profesor Oak. Bueno, eso también debí haberlo previsto, hace varios años que se le notaba bastante más cansado que antes, pero aún así me da cierta nostalgia pensar que ya no estará en su lugar de siempre, entregando Pokémon iniciales a los pequeños Ash de la región.

 _Todo cambia, evoluciona,_ es algo que suelo decir a menudo a mis aprendices, pero quiero creer que algunas cosas no, que igual a este atardecer, desde la colina más alta de la reserva de los Oak, existe lo que siempre seguirá siendo lo mismo; como una estrella del norte que te guíe de vuelta a casa cuando te pierdes, o como la confianza de que sé que esta hermosa combinación de tonalidades rosas y naranjas se fundirán hasta convertirse en los morados y azules de las primeras horas de la noche, quiero creer que en este mundo en el que todo cambia, existe algo seguro, a lo que podrías apostarle todo lo que tienes y no perderlo.

Quiero creer que aun con todo lo que yo misma he cambiado, todavía queda en mí, algo de esa niña alegre y aventurera que recorrió a pie regiones enteras junto a sus mejores amigos.

Porque no soy sólo la que huyó con miedo de abrir su corazón, sino también la que confiaba tanto en sus sueños y en el mañana, que se lanzó a lo desconocido con valentía.

Mirando con renovada esperanza al cielo decido quedarme hasta que se llene de estrellas, sin importar que el viento revuelva mi cabello, desbaratando las ondas que cuidadosamente peiné cuando me arreglé para la fiesta; no me molesta, puedo ser perfecta para mi cargo de nuevo el lunes, por hoy me declaro fuera de turno.

Cerca de donde estoy, aunque precioso, es un área restringida por ser hábitat de Pokémon agresivos, así que, me sorprende oír a algunos niños riendo; ¿estarán perdidos?

Mirando colina abajo, veo que se trata de Gary y sus sobrinos, un niño y una niña, de entr años, que lo siguen de cerca emocionados y, no hacen muy buena labor en ir en silencio como su tío parece advertirles es más seguro.

Siguiendo la indicación de Gary, los tres se detienen a metros prudentes de un Rhyhorn, y algo en la forma en la que él les habla con suma atención y cariño, me causa ternura. Pienso en mi sobrinito o sobrinita por nacer y, realmente comienzo a sentir la emoción de lo que eso significa; una nueva vida está en camino.

Con el maravilloso marco del atardecer, me dedico a admirar la inocente escena frente a mí, y quizás es mi eterno anhelo por una familia, pero ya amo la idea de ser tía.

 **Un rato después** , estoy acompañando a Gary, quien guía a sus sobrinos de vuelta a la fiesta. Ya no me parece extraño que vayamos juntos, pues desde que hace un par de meses compartimos aquel viaje de regreso en el tren, nos hablamos con naturalidad cuando nos encontramos; casualidades que son más comunes de las que antes había contado.

Yo diría que lo considero un amigo ahora.

Las brillantes estrellas alumbran nuestro camino, y dado que ya estamos en un área con Pokémon amigables, los niños corren y saltan frente a nosotros vigilados de cerca por el protector Umbreon de Gary. Esos chiquillos no parecen perder la energía nunca, pienso mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te dan ganas de tener unos tuyos, ¿no?" Gary me despierta de mis pensamientos, y siento, que he sido una vez más atrapada por él.

Asiento, sin la intención de responder a fondo su pregunta.

"Se ve que tus sobrinos te quieren mucho, Gary."

"Y yo a ellos, pero son incansables; ojalá mis aprendices tuvieran su fervor por aprender e hicieran tantas preguntas como ellos."

No puedo evitar reír un poco, porque los estuve observando y sé lo cierto que es eso.

"¡Son tan tiernos!"

Gary me mira con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más escucho a lo lejos a mis hermanas gritar mi nombre.

De inmediato giro mi vista en dirección del sonido, las luces de la fiesta aun en curso, las figuras de Violet y Lilly apenas sombras reconocibles por sus brillantes vestidos, y yo como si fuera Cenicienta a media noche y sus voces las campanadas que indican la hora, siento que mi corazón se acelera.

"Tengo que irme."

Sonrío a Gary en señal de disculpa antes de correr hacia mis hermanas que cada vez le agregan un grado más de desesperación a su voz.

 **Cuando** entro a la sala de visitas del laboratorio, lo primero que veo es a Daisy, mirando a Tracey, y por las expresiones en sus rostros deduzco que están peleando por algo y ella está a punto de hacerlo sentir culpable. Daisy siempre gana las peleas. Si tan sólo tuviera el mismo récord en batallas Pokémon, podría tomarme más días libres.

Sin intención de interrumpir, más bien con deseos de buscar una salida fuera del conflicto me detengo silenciosamente junto a la puerta.

"Pero esto es importante para mí." Daisy parece responder a algo que él dijo, y su tono más que enojado, está entre un _por favor, comprende_ , y el borde de las lágrimas.

Justo cuando Tracey asiente, ocultando la resignación que supongo él siente, Lily y Violet se acercan a la escena.

"Claro, es importante." Violet afirma avanzando hacia Daisy, quien le regresa una sonrisa agradecida por el apoyo.

"Pero, Daisy" Tracey se endereza, llamando nuevamente su atención. "lo siento, cariño, aun si tú vas, yo tengo que quedarme porque el profesor me necesita. Sabes que este es su último proyecto antes de su jubilación. Ni siquiera puedo llevarte al aeropuerto ahora—"

"Está bien, cuñado." Lily lo interrumpe con una sonrisa. "Ése no es problema. Misty puede llevarnos, ¿no?"

Daisy y Tracey parecen notar por primera vez que estoy ahí, y ambos me miran expectantes.

Les devuelvo una sonrisa tranquilizadora que parecen necesitar.

"Claro, pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué al aeropuerto?"

La pregunta ilumina los rostros de mis hermanas, mientras Tracey en cambio suspira.

"¡K'S va a presentar su nueva línea de ropa para bebé!"

Las miro con una expresión en blanco, intentando procesar que como era de esperar con ellas, esta no es una verdadera emergencia.

"O sea, como que ya lo sabíamos," Lily enfatiza con las manos, recuperando el acento que usaba en su adolescencia, y que ahora sólo usa cuando está muy emocionada por algo. "pero, resulta que hablé con Víctor, que conoce a Anne, la asistente personal, de Sere, y sabía que mañana K'S hace una presentación ultra secreta y exclusiva en Kalos!"

"¡Y, Víctor nos consiguió boletos para ir!" Las tres concluyen en unísono.

Me repongo de la impresión de la superficialidad de la supuesta emergencia, y ahora sólo me queda una pregunta muy Ash, ¿cómo es una presentación de ropa para bebé? Me imagino un montón de bebés gateando en una pasarela, y no suprimo la risa.

"Suena genial, chicas."

A mi tono le falta genuina emoción de colegiala, y ellas me ven como a alguien que no entiende nada en absoluto; pero en realidad, me gustaría ir también. Quizás, no sea una gurú de la moda, y la verdad no tengo idea de quién es K'S, pero también me gusta la ropa.

"En fin," Lily vuelve a hablar seriamente. "ya hice las reservaciones; el vuelo sale en 3 horas."

Camino hacia ellas, dispuesta a unirme a su misión con la gravedad que le dan.

"Ok, las llevaré." Digo con determinación, sacando de mi bolsa las llaves del auto.

Sé que si no me han invitado es por mis obligaciones en el gimnasio; pero entonces, Daisy me detiene del hombro y me quita las llaves de la mano.

"No, Misty; no me hace sentir bien que simplemente nos lleves de este modo." Me dice mirándome fijamente.

Mi rostro se ilumina creyendo saber a lo que se refiere; y mi mente rápidamente busca una alternativa para llegar a tiempo a mis batallas del lunes.

"Bueno, para empezar, podríamos pedir un taxi…"

 _Y después basta con que tome el vuelo del domingo_ , iba a decir, pero ella me interrumpe alarmada.

"¡Lo sabía! Misty, ¡estás borracha!"

Tal vez porque su afirmación me llegó por completa sorpresa o porque fue seguida por exclamaciones de asombro de personas que no había ni notado acababan de entrar en la sala, pero me siento terriblemente indignada y ofendida.

En un solo movimiento sacudo su mano de mi hombro.

"Por supuesto que no estoy borracha, Daisy."

Le lanzo una mirada que contiene más emoción (y furia) que la que la situación supondría, pero estoy genuinamente molesta.

¿De dónde ha sacado esa idea?

Escucho el cuchicheo incómodo y los pasos de las personas que se dispersan; y sólo entonces me doy cuenta avergonzada de que son el profesor Oak, Gary, y otros cuantos respetables señores que se dirigen a la sala de audiovisuales para la presentación especial que Tracey había mencionado antes.

Y encontrándome con mi reflejo en el espejo de la sala, sospecho por qué Daisy llegó a esa desatinada conclusión sobre mi estado: mi cabello antes meticulosamente peinado, mi ropa, mi maquillaje, ahora todo es un desastre ocasionado por mi rato de libertad al viento en la colina.

¿Pero realmente en esto se ha convertido mi vida, me salgo un poco de la imagen perfecta que esperan de mí y ya se hace un escándalo?

Se produce un silencio tenso, y como si fuera el cuadro principal que enmarca la historia de mi vida, todo lo que veo ahora es a Daisy, con Violet y Lily una de cada lado, reprendiéndome con sus ojos que claramente dicen _otra vez, Misty, no has sido digna de ser una de nosotras_.

Una voz en mi interior quiere quejarse, pero en cambio suspiro intentando controlarme.

Tracey pasa a nuestro lado, y me regala una pequeña sonrisa, no sé si para darme ánimo, apenado o sólo porque es mi amigo; pero como esposo de Daisy, se detiene a darle un beso y le susurra un _buen viaje_ cariñoso antes de caminar hacia el salón de audiovisuales para ayudar en la presentación del proyecto del profesor Oak.

"En serio, estoy bien, puedo llevarlas." Intento de nuevo tomando las llaves de las manos de Daisy, desganada, pero al menos ya sin furia.

Por el gesto de Daisy, y la rápida mirada que se echó con Violet y Lily, aún se lo está pensando; ¡todavía! Estoy a punto de retirar mi oferta por completo (y salir del lugar con un enojado _hagan lo que quieran_ ), cuando escucho reír a Gary, quien no había notado aún estaba en la sala.

"No creo que Misty, esté borracha." Aclara con una sonrisa divertida; y de alguna forma, la naturalidad en la cual lo dice me quita a mí algo de vergüenza. "Pero, es de noche y está lejos el aeropuerto; puedo manejar yo."

Cuando con un guiño de complicidad me roba las llaves de las manos, no puedo hacer nada por unos segundos.

Una vez que él se da la vuelta rumbo al estacionamiento del laboratorio, mis hermanas me miran interrogadoramente; pero esta vez puedo ver cierta admiración en sus rostros; así que sólo sonrío y camino detrás de Gary, como si fuera de lo más normal que él maneje mi auto.

 **Ya no** se me pasa por la mente hacer el intento de ir con ellas; en estos momentos me contenta más el pensar que estaré el resto del fin de semana lejos de sus tonterías; así que las despido con una sonrisa reconciliadora y agito mi mano mientras ellas hacen lo mismo antes de entrar a la sala de pasajeros.

"¡Compren algo a mi sobrinito en mi nombre!"

Ellas se ríen.

"¡Y tú aprovecha el viaje de regreso a solas con Gary!" Lily me guiña un ojo, seguramente imitando el que éste me hizo, pero de una manera mucho más exagerada.

Mi rostro, yo creo que aún a kilómetros de distancia, podría expresar la poca gracia que eso me causa, pero ellas solo desaparecen entre risas detrás de la puerta.

Sin más, me siento en un lugar cercano a esperar que Gary vuelva de estacionar el auto; quizás debí quedar de verlo directamente en el estacionamiento, pero ya es de esos momentos que piensas que si te mueves podrías cruzarte en el camino, y entonces, caigo en la cuenta de que considero a Gary mi amigo, pero no tengo su número de teléfono.

Ese pensamiento por alguna razón me deprime un poco; y para distraerme me resigno mirando las pantallas que hay a mi alrededor mientras personas apuradas pasan bloqueando de vez en vez mi vista.

Y entonces, lo veo. Es Ash.

En la pantalla; no en persona, claro.

Pero es una entrevista que nunca había visto antes (estoy segura de que las he visto todas), y eso comienza a captar mi interés. No tiene sonido; pero le han puesto subtítulos y puedo leer lo que dice.

Me levanto casi por inercia para poder ver mejor la pantalla, y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy frente de ésta; atenta a cada palabra que leo.

Es una entrevista vía internet, y no en un estudio, así que Ash está hablando desde algún centro Pokémon, (se me ha pasado el nombre del lugar). Supuse que el tema principal serían sus estrategias de combate y sus Pokémon (lo ordinario en entrevista a entrenadores) pero en su lugar lo primero que le leo decir es _Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga._

La entrevistadora sonríe, pero ya no se menciona el nombre de quien hablan, y en cambio, continúan la conversación profundizando en sus batallas.

¿Por qué la frase ella es mi mejor amiga me duele tanto? Lo miro ya sin leer intentando darle respuesta a lo que en cierto modo es obvio. Él no habla de mí; a quien no ha visto ni hablado en años.

¿Y entonces, quién es mi mejor amigo ahora?

Unos pasos se distinguen entre los demás por su cercanía y sin más alguien estira un vaso de café frente a mí.

"Pensé que te vendría bien."

Tomo el café con cuidado de no quemarme, y le sonrió levemente.

"Gracias, Gary, pero no lo necesito, en verdad estoy sobria."

"Ya lo sé;" Él se ríe. "lo digo porque todavía nos falta un largo camino de regreso a Cerulean."

"Ah," Lo miro un poco avergonzada por mi actitud defensiva, pero a él parece no importarle. "Por cierto, la otra vez me trajiste un helado antes del viaje en el tren, ahora un café, ¿siempre eres así de atento?"

No sé por qué se lo pregunto; simplemente me intriga de verdad. No es que sospeche que tiene una razón secreta para ser amable, pero, observo atenta su reacción.

Él me mira un momento, como si apenas se hubiera percatado de eso, y se lo estuviera cuestionando en serio.

"No," Responde cuidadosamente. "Por lo general, supongo que no lo soy." Su tono es algo enigmático, del tipo que no admite más preguntas, por lo que sencillamente se da la vuelta, y comienza a caminar de regreso al estacionamiento.

No entiendo su respuesta ni su seriedad; suspiro mientras lo miro alejarse sin esperarme.

Antes de seguirlo le echo un último vistazo a la pantalla en la cual ahora veo a un sonriente Ash despidiéndose junto a Pikachu, y otros chicos, quienes probablemente son ahora sus mejores amigos (en turno); y con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica comienzo a andar detrás de Gary.

Cuando pesqué de ese río a Ash, el día en el que se robó mi bicicleta, cuando decidí seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, era solo una niña perdida, buscando un lugar, o esperando encontrar a alguien, que se sintiera como verdadera familia.

Ése fue mi momento extraordinario de un día ordinario más afortunado, pero si pudiera volver en el tiempo, hay algo que cambiaría: desde un principio, en lugar de utilizar la bici como excusa para seguirlo, no escondería mi deseo de convertirme en su amiga.

Si hubiera hecho esa pequeña cosa, ¿podría haber cambiado nuestra historia?

¿Sería de mí de quien estuviera hablando cuando habla de su mejor amiga?

Pero después de escucharlo esta noche, creo que no es correcto seguir aferrándome a su amistad como antes lo he hecho. Necesito tener mi propio mejor amigo ahora. Uno de verdad. Uno que esté.

Mi vida que ha estado siempre marcada por momentos, y por las personas, hoy decido ser yo la que le dé la vuelta; así que corro, sin preocuparme de derramar algunas gotas del café y una vez que alcanzo a Gary, toco su brazo decidida.

"Te pagaré por el café y el helado. La próxima vez invito yo." Él me mira serio un momento, pero yo sonrío con naturalidad. "Por cierto, no te he dado mi número." Agrego agitando mi celular.

Él sonríe con algo de su arrogancia y al mismo tiempo coquetería característica desde niño.

"¿Estás invitándome a salir?"

Me río.

"¡En tus sueños! Pero, tienes suerte, y estoy considerando que seamos amigos."

Él se ríe, y toma mi celular para darse a sí mismo una llamada perdida.

"Ok, ahí tienes mi número." Me mira pensativo. "Supongo que este será el inicio de una bonita amistad."

 **Despierto** la mañana siguiente convencida de una sola cosa: esta no es la manera en la que inicia una bonita amistad.

Gary Oak está profundamente dormido junto a mí en mi cama.

Y, por cierto, ahora me doy cuenta, ¡esta no es mi cama!

Estoy segura de que el grito que doy a continuación despertará a Gary, y a la región entera.

Vaya manera que tengo de cambiar los giros de mi vida.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Notas de la autora:** Lamento muchísimo la demora, la verdad es que todo lo que tenía en mente para esta pequeña historia ha sido más difícil de plasmarlo en letras de lo que pensé, pero creo que ya me siento mucho más inspirada y estoy superando mi bloqueo de escritora (¡viva!).

Muchísimas gracias como siempre por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
